A Good Man
by The Full Neko Alchemist
Summary: Prince Orgene had always been alone. Then he found Saiou.


**Disclaimer**: YGO GX is not mine.

-o-

Orgene longed for something more than company and wanting to be close to another person; loneliness for him was something more. He felt cut off, alienated, and unconnected to other people. Not only that, it was impossible to have human contact; his duty and future was important. He couldn't be seen as untrustworthy. A king had to be kind. So the smile had taken attention from his tears, which came when he tried to be kind to his friends. These sniffles had come alone in his room at night, heard by nothing save the family portraits that reminded the prince that separation from the world and putting others first was mandatory to being wise.

He was solitary through choice, but he was so incredibly alone.

No matter how lonely he felt, he cared for others before himself.

In the day he was happy. At night he cried.

And now, staring at Yuki Judai, he understood Lynd had talked.

Master Saiou was right. Loneliness is not the same as being alone. Were he truly secluded, he would not need companionship; and even though he left them for his benefit, his friends should have been strong enough to care about his feelings. There were no bonds of friendship, he looked forward and only saw the light of his master. Having been shown how worthless friends were, he was determined to use his burn those Judai loved so much in the lasers of SORA.

Abandonment, depression, resentment, security. With loneliness, he would achieve his goal of being a wise king. So he used art as a means of expression, chose colours to fit his moods, listened to music that was enriching and sophisticated. Master Saiou's enlightenment of the world would generate the love in question. Friendship, devotion, understanding, compassion, attention, love; all of them he offered were true, not half-truths like Lynd's. If she cared, she would be there.

Then again, he had asked to be left alone; it was nobody's fault but his.

Master Saiou had been able to do so much. In the end, he wanted to prove his faith was well-placed and this challenge from which he'd bring the key back was his chance.

Heading to the duel field, Orgene thought of Judai's silence. He felt an aggravating heat rise to the fore and scratched the bridge of his nose, flicking the remains off his nail. This island was rarely cold, not even at night; it was nothing like home. He had told his formerly most loved, his mother, not to catch a cold when she went outside, or from the palace to whatever function she had to attend next. These functions ate at her time, it was why she told Lynd to look after him. Master Saiou was right again; Lynd wasn't a true friend. This was what made him sad; his friend had proven to be nothing more than hired help. From his early childhood to his twenties, he had relied on a person whose sole motive was money. But Master Saiou wasn't moved by such earthly needs, his love was something greater.

He wanted it proved that one of the most unneeded things in the world was friendship. Friendship wasn't love. That only showed the selfishness the people had.

Master Saiou was adoration.

Orgene had been called The Emperor by his master. Such a rank was respectful.

He was loved.

-o-

As the bolt and metal debris floated around his Satellite Cannon, Orgene's eyes shut protectively when the roof's lights flooded the stadium and a large screen showed the laser in space. Taking a breath, he took a second card, knowing Judai was only pretending to be strong. The drive to prove himself to Master Saiou was pushing his limits and filtering into his deck, making him draw the perfect cards to stay in the game. He knew his deck was well-constructed. It was another reason Master Saiou was so great. Nobody else could beat him. He could feel the love in his cards; there was nothing left he had to do apart from succeed.

There were two more satellites. He wanted to conclude this game and get the adoration he hunted.

One more spell. Energy charged, and he laughed and told Judai to prepare himself as his machines targeted the earth.


End file.
